Ese es mi hijo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Bart se volvió un jugador famoso en el béisbol y por fin, Homero lo reconoce como su hijo talentoso.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de los Simpson no me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _One-shot Género:_ _ **Parody/**_ _Family_ _ **/Humor**_ _Clasificación K+_

 _Es la primera vez que hago un pequeño fanfic sobre los Simpson, esto tiene que ver de las muchas veces que Homero dejaba en anónimo el padre de Bart Simpson cada vez que jugaba Béisbol (aunque a veces no tenía sentido porque se podría saber por el apellido y listo)_

 **Summary: [One-shot]** _Bart se volvió un jugador famoso en el béisbol y por fin, Homero lo reconoce como su hijo talentoso._

* * *

 **Ese es mi hijo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _Su desayuno amo_ ―.Escuchó una suave voz femenina que le traía una charola con cierta cantidad de comida para degustar con empezar a su antojo: desde panqueques con mantequilla y miel. Hasta jugo de naranja acompañado con otros tres postres más y todo porque el hombre de la casa suele alimentarse de más.

Las mismas palabras fueron dichas también por una segunda voz suave y encantadora pero masculina; tanto como Marge y Homero estaban siendo despertados por sus empleados de su hogar.

Antes de que la pareja de casados puedan desayunar en su amplia cama, se aseguraron del ambiente. Cortinas de tela refinada de colores lila, amplias que llegaban a tocar el suelo y suaves. No eran como esas cortinas que recordaba en su antigua casa. Los muebles estaban bien pulidos que brillaban, por ciertas formas que tenían parecían ser costosos y sobre todo la habitación en la que estaban eran demasiada amplia para su comodidad que necesitaban llenarlo de toda clase de decoraciones.

Simpson fue cortando y llevando el tenedor con la comida hacia la boca. Le encantaba la comida y su apreciación cuando masticaba cada bocado lo ponía feliz, obviamente la comida de su esposa es la más perfecta pero que ambos reciban esta clase de atención, era lo que siempre soñaban en el momento de ser millonarios.

¿La familia Simpson millonaria?

― ¿Desean algo más, señor Simpson? ―preguntó la mucama manteniendo esa suave voz y esa hermosa expresión de inocencia e encantadora en su rostro.

―Hmmm…―pensó por unos segundos hasta que después se negó.

Mientras ellos bebían al mismo tiempo su jugo de naranja, Marge rompe el silencio para establecer una conversación.

―Oye, Homero nuestras vidas han cambiado muy rápido con la fama de nuestro hijo―habló su esposa manteniendo en calma su emoción interna. Su esposo escupe repentinamente el jugo que había bebido.

― ¿Bart es famoso? ―preguntó confundido y a la vez asombrado por lo que escuchó.

Ella frunce el ceño.

― ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú fuiste quien lo reconoció, cuando nuestro hijo agarro la pelota en ese partido de béisbol y salieron campeones―le explicaba su esposa tras sacar materiales de periódico y fotografías todo en un álbum de la familia para mostrarle la drástica fama que tienen ahora.

"Mi muchacho es el mejor jugador de béisbol" se dijo en su hueca mente y dejando que por fuera su rostro muestre una simple sonrisa de emoción.

' _Bart Simpson, el niño que debutó su primer campeonato en Sprinfield con tan solo agarrar la pelota en el último partido de béisbol juvenil. El niño de tan solo diez años fue aclamado por otros entrenadores para comprar al muchacho para próximos juegos de dicho partido.'_

' _El padre de Bart Simpson se mostró ante todos, saliendo de su anonimato que se mantenía al margen hasta que su hijo fuera campeón. Siempre fue el incompetente y torpe Homero Simpson'_

― _¡D'Ouh!_ _―_ decía. El recorte de periódico parecía burlarse de él.

' _La familia Simpson de nuevo son millonarios por Bart y Lisa Simpson'_

' _Lisa Simpson, está en su declaración de ser la nueva presidenta de los Estados Unidos, su hermano mayor fue nombrado como el mejor jugador y Maggie encantó a todo el público y al jurado de American Idol '_

― ¡Wao, Wao! ―exclamó este con emoción por saber hasta dónde había llegado cada uno de sus hijos. Sobre sus dos hijas ya sabía que iba a llegar a ciertas alturas pero a veces este matrimonio se preocupaba por su primer y único hijo varón, Bartolomé.

―Homero ¿Quieres jugar a algo divertido, antes de salir de la mansión? ―preguntó Marge, demostrando cierto interés perverso hacia su esposo ya que la casa es solamente del matrimonio.

Simpson se sentía atraído por la idea de su mujer y con mucho gusto piensa satisfacerla. Ambos asomaban sus rostros para iniciar con un beso todo hasta que…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _¡Homero, Homero…Despierta Homero, otra vez hueles a alcohol!_ _―_ la voz de su esposa le causaba dolor de cabeza.

― ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué paso?! ―interrogó al levantarse de la alfombra para dar vueltas en sí. ― ¡¿Dónde está mi mansión, mis empleados, la fama y el dinero?! ―Seguía confundido al no encontrarse con nada de lo que había soñado.

Para sus ojos toda la casa daba vueltas y se borraba en el momento de reconocer rostros. Sin embargo, con su poca visión logra ver la fecha del calendario: domingo, dieciocho de marzo. Un día después de San Patricio y en serio que él no recuerda prácticamente nada de la noche anterior: el desastre que había en la calle o en su jardín decía muchas cosas. Toros por todos lados y saber que Lenny, Carl, Barney y Moe estaban tirados durmiendo en el jardín.

― ¿De qué hablas, Homero? ―preguntó Marge, tratando de no explotar de enojo.

―Este gordo solamente rellenó su estómago con cerveza―musitó Bart, en tono burlón para que sus hermanas lo vean con fastidio.

― ¡Ven aquí, pequeño demonio! ―exclamó Homero tirándose sobre su primogénito para ahorcarlo con sus grandes manos.

Su hijo trataba de resistir pero todo el aire se perdía cuando le apretaban el cuello cada vez más y más. Lisa fue a buscar una taza de café o agua fría para despertar bien a su padre.

― ¡Homero ya basta!

Las manos se soltaron del cuello juvenil para distanciarse un poco de su hijo. Simpson estaba decepcionado porque su sueño no era real. Bartolomé busco el aire suficiente para comentarle de una noticia que quizás podría alegrarle un poco.

― ¡Oye, viejo! A Ned Flanders le deje un nido de abejas en su buzón―le informó. Este se sacudía las manos con satisfacción, viendo por la ventana a su buen vecino correr de un lado a otro en la vereda.

Padre e hijo se reían a carcajadas y señalando al vecino mientras que el resto de la familia se preocupaban por él.

―Ese es mi hijo―decía él, apoyaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza del muchacho y todo para despeinar su cabello de picos. Todo por la buena travesura que le había hecho al vecino que no le cae bien.

Luego, su esposa le había preguntado sobre el sueño que había tenido: explicó de la mansión y la fama que tenía sus hijos con su apellido. Apreciaba el pequeño momento en familia; sabiendo que su hijo puede tener un futuro bueno al dedicarse en el béisbol y que en algún futuro deje su anonimato de no ser el padre de Bart, siempre y cuando no arruine ninguna jugada. Quizás no tengan el dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo que desea para la familia e incluyendo las cosas que pueden pedir los niños…

Pero había algo que los millonarios de la familia de su sueño no podían comprar...

― ¡Un dinosaurio!

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Corto? Pues esta idea lo tenía ya pensado desde hace mucho y bueno, aquí lo tienen. Espero que sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Me despido por hoy**_

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H (C)**


End file.
